


[player] has left the game

by Anonymous



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Separation Anxiety, yeah that but more angsty, you know that mcc glitch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: phil left the game, techno left the game, tommy left the game, they were all in the dodgebolt arena nowso why was wilbur still in the hub, being taunted by error messages of 'error initializing teleport'?aka; wilbur has a bad time (the fic)
Relationships: Philza & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 517
Collections: Anonymous





	[player] has left the game

_ Ph1lza has left the game. _

_ Dream has left the game. _

_ Technoblade has left the game. _

_ Smajor1995 has left the game. _

_ TommyInnit has left the game. _

_ Error Initializing teleport to MCC_DGEBLT- Please try again later. _

He waited. Maybe it was just a one-time bug. He'd be there soon.

_ Error Initializing teleport to MCC_DGEBLT- Please try again later. _

The lobby suddenly felt empty. Too empty. The error message was still bright red in the chat compared to all the other messages. It was taunting him.

_ Error Initializing teleport to MCC_DGEBLT- Please try again later. _

Wilbur looked at the chat. Everything around him seemed to blur as he focused on the messages that  _ yeah, his friends left.  _ He was alone. 

Weakly stumbling towards the familiar area of the bridge, with all the team's pillars, he'd sigh. As soon as he reached the bridge, right behind the red rabbits pillar that was raised in the water, he crumpled to the ground, sliding down against it, back pressed against the concrete until he was resting against the bridge with unshed tears filling his vision.

Checking his communicator, the chat log was still scrolled up to the 'left the game' messages. Then the error messages. 

He didn't want to lose them. 

Hands tangled in his hair, he began to mutter to himself, repeating the phrase until it was just white noise to his brain, a new catchphrase for him.  _ It's just a bug. It's just a bug. It's just a bug.  _ But he still couldn't convince himself it wasn't his fault. 

_ WilburSoot: hell o ? _

_ WilburSoot: im so sorryw ahtt did i do _

_ WilburSoot: iplease come back  _

  
  


_ WilburSoot: i wont fukc up the team again i swear  _

It was a couple minutes without a response. Nothing.  _ They left the game they left the game they left the game theyre fucking gone move on- _ He took off the communicator tightened on his wrist and threw it at the ground, seeing shards of glass from the screen on the ground. He only looked at it with widened eyes before his attention turned back to staring at the blurry mess that was once the MCC hub in front of him.

If he squinted hard enough, he could see the shadows of his friends.

He hears the communication device going off, but he can't bring himself to check it. It was likely just another error message. 

_ They're gone. _

The grip in his hair tightened, enough to probably pull off a few strands if he tried. He felt himself take deep breaths, his breathing pattern becoming erratic. Everything around him was even more suffocating even if he was in the most open area possible. 

Tears slipped down his face, the oxygen still unable to enter his body. He weakly cried out names of all his friends- no,  _ family _ , not surprised when he got no response.

His voice was hoarse, crying out more and more for someone, but nobody came. They really were gone. They had left him. 

"Please, please come back…" His eyes were unfocused, the entire hub becoming a blur of shapes and familiar colors mixing together.

\---

Phil squinted as he saw Wilbur message him. On his first try they were glitched, an error message saying 'cannot open DMs- please try again later'.

He cheered for Techno with the others, but couldn't help but feel a sense of worry. Wilbur told him, Tommy, and Scott that it was just a glitch and he'd be there soon. It was already the third round, and the man hadn't arrived. 

Trying to access his messages again, the worry that he felt only spread when he saw the messy, partially unreadable pleads of the man asking if he did something wrong.

It confused Phil, but it also made the man heavily concerned, considering none of them said anything to Wilbur that would make it seem like they were leaving.

He quickly spared a glance at Techno in the playing field, but looked back at his communicator, debating what he should do. He didn't want to leave Techno, but Wilbur was obviously feeling down, so he didn't know what to do.

_ [ WilburSoot ]'s communicator is broken at the moment. He may not be able to receive your messages. _

Phil's fist clenched. He's never seen this message before, but he walked over to his two other teammates, the panicked expression on his face enough to make them turn around in concern.

"You good?" Tommy asked, motioning to the widened eyes of the blonde.

"Wilbur still hasn't been teleported, and, well, his communicator is giving me this message." He quickly showed his communicator to the other two, and Scott's face immediately softened.

"You only got that message if your communicator was severely damaged or it ran out of power, and the hub, where I'm assuming Wilbur is still at, provides infinite power." The other nervously replied, messing with the tie on his suit, before continuing his sentence. "Which could only mean Wilbur's communicator is damaged."

Tommy looked at the two with visible worry, sparing a glance back at the dodgebolt field. 

"We should go back to the hub then, make sure Will's okay." The blonde said with an audible shake in his words, but Phil only shook his head.

"I think it'd be better if I went and just came back with him. You two will come to the hub anyway afterwards, right?" He adjusted the red hat he wore for the event, with Scott helping him take his banner off. 

  
"And Techno needs the support!" The organizer said with a smile, Tommy immediately smiling at hearing the pink-haired one's name again.

"Sounds good!" Tommy nodded, dragging Scott by the arm as the other yelped, the two watching on the match.

Phil hastily made his way towards the exit of the dodgebolt arena, pushing past some of the other competitors and finding himself in a small, quiet space that had a door labelled 'HUB'. Opening the door, he was greeted with a red swirling portal, which the man had quickly but efficiently made his way into.

\---

Entering the familiar hub, Phil let out a breath of fresh air, finally being outside after being in the cramped arena for so long.

He shook off that feeling though, going back to his task at hand, finding Wilbur. Surprisingly, the task wasn't so hard, finding the tall brown haired brit on the bridge. The form he saw the other in made him worry, seeing as he had his knees tucked into his chest and hands roughly gripping his hair.

"Will..?" Phil asked when he approached the other, backing up when the other harshly flinched and turned towards him with a fearful look on his tear-stained face.

"Phil?" He questioned quietly, widened eyes and a shaking form.

"Hey, hey, it's good. I'm here." The blonde moved a bit closer to the other, but he shook his head, holding out his hands in an attempt to keep the other back.

"Y..you're not real. You left me, Phil. Y-you all did, right..? Why are you here?" He cried out, but he still kept his hands out to keep the other back. Phil didn't know what he could do.

"I'm real, I promise." He nudged closer to the brown-haired man, seeing him slowly drop his hands, but still have a wary expression towards the other.

After a bit of silence, Wilbur finally put his hands down as he lunged forwards to hug Phil. Phil jumped, but accepted the huge nonetheless.

"I-I was so s-scared… I was so alone.. I-"

Phil put a hand on the other's back and gently rubbed circles into it, waiting for the other to continue, but he never did, only still softly crying into Phil's shoulder.

_ "I won't leave you, Wilbur." _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
